


The Uncertainty Principle

by missroserose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, mostly feelings let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroserose/pseuds/missroserose
Summary: Something's a little different, when Dean comes back.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 95





	The Uncertainty Principle

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a tumblr prompt, and it seemed particularly appropriate for right now.

Something’s a little different, when Dean comes back.

Something’s always a little different, when they come back. Usually it’s something small. A motel with room numbers that’re now three digits instead of two. The gravel ding in the finish of the Impala’s hood, an inch or so to the left of where Dean remembers. An extra lock of hair that falls into Sam’s eyes when he nods off in the passenger seat. Once, after the apocalypse clusterfuck, Dean found an entire town that had switched _states_ , was on the Iowa side of the border instead of Nebraska.

And yet. There’s always that moment. _This_ moment. When the door closes behind them, when Sam’s expression goes that strange sort of unreadable that makes Dean want to pick him apart piece by piece. When his eyes meet Dean’s, all sublimated heat and unspoken need— _how dare you abandon me you said you’d always be here for me_ —and the guilt and the relief and the wanting all rise up in Dean’s gut, tangle themselves into his hindbrain, just another addition to the thick snarl of emotion and history and identity that’s enmeshed with his mental concept of _Sam_ —

Dean wonders, in brief flashes as Sam pins him to the wall, whether it’ll ever change. Whether, in one of their escapes from Death or Hell or Purgatory or Chuck knows where, they’ll stumble across the one universe where social taboo and the Westermarck effect (yeah, he got curious and looked it up, so sue him) have served their function. Where the two of them—he gasps as Sam’s fingers curl around him, pulls him forward for a fierce kiss that’s as much teeth as tongue—where they’re independent, two separate people rather than two broken-off pieces whose jagged edges only ever fit each other. Wonders how far in the multiverse they’d have to go to find that world.

_If I die, I’m never speaking to you again._ Sammy’s sullen teenage voice bubbles up from the stew of memory, some long-ago spat from some long-ago hunt, and Dean smiles against his brother’s lips. Some things can be both true and not true. But this—whatever it is he and Sam have, love and fear and lust and terror and hope and anger and care and guilt and bone-deep all-consuming need, all knotted tight around their hearts—this is true. This is _theirs_.

The rest is just details.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably on [tumblr](https://missroserose.tumblr.com/). I'm doing [prompts](https://missroserose.tumblr.com/post/633800755875332096/distraction-day-prompts) this week, if you need a distraction.


End file.
